1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to human head coverings for medical treatment. The new device provides a head cover which has a cold substance contained therein to cool the scalp.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use various ice pack, cold pack and chemical cold pack devices which are placed on areas of the human body to reduce the temperature of the area to which applied. These devices are usually constructed of a plastic container or pack which contains the cooling material. The most basic of these is a bag with ice in it.
More sophisticated cooling devices usually involve the use of a plastic container having a chemical substance which may be cooled and then used when required. Another version of this type of device is the chemical cold pack in which the chemicals in the container become cold when they are mixed together by the breaking of a barrier separating them. All of these devices are normally packs of standard geometrical shape such as rectangular. Some are constructed in a cylindrical shape to wrap around an arm or leg.
The present invention provides a cold pack which fits on the scalp portion of the head. The pack is shaped to cover the scalp in order to reduce the temperature as for example when a person is undergoing chemotherapy treatment. By cooling the scalp in conjunction with such treatment loss of hair may be minimized.